The Haunting of Romani Ranch
by LanguageArtist732
Summary: Every year, around the time of the Carninval of Time, ghosts haunt Romani Ranch and abduct their cows. However, not this year. With the help of her friend "Grasshopper" Romani will do everything in her power to save her cows.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Grasshopper, where _are_ you?" Romani whined to herself impatiently. It seemed to be taking an eternity for him to arrive. She tapped her foot and paced madly in hopes that it would make time pass quicker. She had been waiting for him for at least six hours now. Of course, the fact that she had woken up at the crack of dawn hadn't helped her situation. Romani had not wished to get up at that hour, but the pangs of anxiety for this day had warded off any chance of sleep.

However, from an optimistic point of view, her bothersome wake-up call did give her an early start. She offered to assist her older sister around their ranch, and for the most part that kept her busy and her focus off of the future events. Her sister, Cremia served as her guardian for as long as she could remember, living with Romani on their ranch and because of that, they were very close. The two sisters also had a similar physical appearance, with lengthy mahogany hair, pointed ears and blue eyes.

Romani Ranch (named after none other than herself) was a quaint yet functional ranch with a couple horses, numerous cuckoos, multiple cows and even a small dog racing track, complete with several dogs. The cows on this ranch supplied the greatest export of milk to Clock Town, located just east of the ranch itself. Lush fields of fresh grass covered its rolling hills. At this moment, the blades were bent towards the east due to the powerful breeze, and Romani's eyes followed their direction, glaring at the entrance with a wistful expression.

When her sister noticed her eagerness to help her, she put Romani to work brushing and feeding the horses, where Romani took extra time to nuzzle their soft, velvety noses along the way. Although trying her best to waste as much time as possible anywhere she could, their quiet whinnying and sweet, hot breath was a constant reminder of Grasshoppers horse Epona. The act of brushing the horses was relentless and she worked distantly, her mind returning to upcoming events. Romani tried to concentrate on the task at hand and the movement of the brush. _Apply, rub, lift, apply, rub, lift._ Her thoughts wandered back to Grasshopper and she realised the diversion was futile. Soon the attempt at a distraction in the stable was dismissed and Romani departed to tend to the cows.

Her cows.

With them in mind, she left the stable post-haste, slamming the door behind her. She took off running as quick as she could, her dress billowing behind her and her hair mimicking the dresses actions. Romani did not look back or stop for a second until she reached the cow barn. Throwing the door open with a loud bang, she rushed inside and immediately embraced the cow nearest to it. Romani stroked its bristly head and leaned against her tall, sturdy back. Tears of worry rolled down her cheeks, causing the cows fur to become damp beneath her reddened face.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you this." she murmured gently into the cows flank. She wasn't sure however, who she was trying to reassure more: the cows, or herself.

Romani had been dreading this night more then any other of the year. Every year, around this time - the Carnival of Time- deviant creatures would fall from a glowing orb in the sky and attack her ranch. These creatures were not normal by any means. With no legs, they floated, approximately a metre from the earth and never touched the ground. Although legless, they had short, stubby arms with pointed claws at the end. Circular eyes covered their orange faces and emitted an eerie yellow glow. Their whole body seemed to radiate with iridescence. These aliens moved stealthily and made no noise, as they drifted towards the ground to abduct the cows of Romani Ranch, which were never returned. She knew they were still out there, waiting for the opportune moment- night. Fear for her cows had been gnawing at her since she learned about these_ ghosts_, as she officially called them, so many years ago.

As she imagined the potential fate of her beloved cows, she whimpered and squeezed the cow harder. Before the tears could spill any faster, Romani heard her sister call her name from outside the barn; a distant hum almost drowned out by her sobbing. At once she perked up and hesitantly left the barn, wiping all traces of the tears away on her now soggy sleeve.

From beyond the ranch gates, loud, even clopping noises could be heard. Romani dashed towards the source of the sound at top speed, her feet making harder thudding noises then the previous ones. The figure was visible now; a tall image trotting through the entrance to the farm. Romani continued to run, only stopping when the figure reached her and she instantly embraced it as she had done her precious cow. Breathing heavily, heart thundering in her chest she cried in relief and glee, for this is what she had been waiting for all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved._**

_**~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Romani's arms were still slung around the pony's neck when they reached the barn. Link had been careful when guiding Epona to their destination, moving gently and slowly so that Romani could keep up at a steady walking pace without tripping.

When she was sure her hero wouldn't vanish, and that he wasn't a figure of her imagination, Romani reluctantly released her grasp. The auburn pony shook it's head lightly and whinnied. This made her smile - a small liberation from her endless morning.

Romani stroked the horse's satiny fur for a while, savouring the comfort that came with it. It gave her faith in what she was doing. She loved this horse like none other; so much that Link was the only one Romani would permit to ride her. He gave her the same courage and hope that Epona did, which is why Romani had felt compelled to trust and seek help from him. Romani believed in this boy so much, she confided in him and told him the truth about what really happens on her farm during The Carnival of Time. The boy had agreed to help her ward off the evil that would arise that night. This was the one reason he was standing before her, accompanied by Epona.

Romani was finally prepared to address Link. She was appreciative of his patience and understanding. He was the only other person that believed her ghost story; not even her own sister did. She reminded herself that this is why she had chosen him above all others to aid her.

"Grasshopper," Romani began, calling him by his pet-name, "Thank-you for coming. It's great to see you again!"

Link responded with a "no problem" and a remark about what he had been doing.

"As I promised, I have constructed a course for you. It will surly give you practice for tonight. Do you see these floating orange balloons?" Romani gestured toward a balloon with a crude resemblance to the actual aliens. "I want you to use your bow to pop them. Just follow them on Epona, and when you get close enough, BAM! Shoot an arrow right at `em. The real ones don't explode, but an arrow will keep them at bay. Try to complete the obstacle course as fast as you can and see if you can beat my score! Let me tell you, I'm getting pretty good at it!" Romani laughed and surprised herself. She had never thought she would be so light-hearted at this time. No, never would she have thought. But Link always did make her happy; like a repellent to her worries.

With a wink and a nod, Link steadied himself on his mount. Romani stepped back and began counting backwards from three. She hit zero and Link left his starting position in the blink of an eye. His golden blond hair and green tunic shot backwards, fluttering only slightly under the wind pressure. Epona's white main and tail flowed gracefully behind them, as her feet pounded the ground at a rapid pace. Romani began her tedious task of timing him, staring after him as he pulled his bowstring back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter two is complete! The rest is on its way, just be patient! Hope it satisfies any expectations!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

Link shifted his weight, as he impatiently waited for Romani to reach zero. Each number seemed to take twice its numerical value in time to pass; each hovering in the air.

"Three."

He gripped the reins tighter, turning his knuckles white under the brown leather gloves.

"Two."

Epona stomped the ground and let out a quick snort.

"One."

Link's palms began to sweat as adrenaline coursed through him.

"...Zero."

Epona shot forward, and the last thing Link heard was a sharp intake of breath from Romani. He smiled at this reaction, and because of the liberty he felt on Epona at this speed.

For a moment, he forgot the reason he was there. His mind was flooded with a feeling of euphoric bliss and only when he heard a small cry from behind him did he remember the purpose of his ride. Link refocused and scanned the horizon for any sign of the targets, but where _were_ they? At last, the first balloon floated into view.

An impulse hit him. In one swift motion Link seized his bow, inserted an arrow, pulled the bowstring taut and took aim at the nearest target; one eye closed, muscles tense.

His heartbeats thundered in his ears as he loosened his grip, releasing the arrow. It flew from a standstill and had cleared the edge of the bow before Link's fingers had the chance to fully extend. Link was in mid-blink when the explosive popping noise drowned out all else.

The sight of the floating shrapnel exhilarated Link, and he halted Epona so that he could pump both fists in the air. A resounding shout from behind him caused him to turn around and see Romani leaping into the air with delight. Link smiled at her sheer happiness and turned around to take another victory glance at his severed target, but the last of it had been whisked away on the soft breeze.

Link was hooked. He whirled around in the saddle, instantly filled with a desire to complete the challenge. The next target had to be close. Sure enough, as he urged Epona to a run, the next balloon was located. The balloon burst as easily as its counterpart had, and had an equally loud pop. This time Link didn't stop to revel in the moment. Instead, he raced faster towards the shredded target; a bullet in the storm. A smile was glued to his face, his brow furrowed in focus.

Seven balloons later both Epona and Link were tired and breathing heavily. Beads of sweat rippled down Links face as he searched for the final elusive balloon. With his bow gripped tightly Link swivelled in his saddle, a smile no longer on his face, replaced with a scowl. He led Epona around the barn, frustrated, but unwavering. His determination paid off; the single last target hovered on the horizon. It caught his eye and he redirected Epona so that they charged head-on to the target. A satisfying pop echoed in the air as arrow met fabric.

Link didn't halt Epona immediately due to the raging adrenaline. Instead he casually slowed Epona until she stopped. Link took a moment to reflect on his accomplishment and surveyed the landscape. It was littered with pieces of balloon, but was quickly being cleared by the now steady rising wind.

At that moment as Link watched the last of the evidence float away, he could only wonder if that night would be quite as successful.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**

**~ENJOY!~**

* * *

Romani was still watching in awe as Link returned to her side, a satisfied look on his face.

She had been an active spectator during the challenge, catching her breath at each pop of a target, hollering in triumph, craning her neck herself to catch Link's proud smile one more time ...

She had absolutely forgotten what the purpose of Link's presence was. All other sounds other than the quick beating of her heart faded into silence. She couldn't tell whether the pleasure she felt as she gazed upon him now, bathed in the soft light of the setting sun, sweat glistening on his face, teeth bared in a smile was because of him, or the thrill of the game. Whichever the culprit was, she found it hard to concentrate on what Link was saying through the haze of happiness.

Link stared at her, and she swallowed audibly, lost in his sapphire gaze. For a moment she felt overcome with joy –until she realized what the stare was for.

"Uh... uh ..." Romani held the timer with shaking hands, suddenly aware of sweating palms. _The time! He wants to know his time!_

Romani shifted her gaze to the little gold clock in her hand, and blinked hard, realizing the numbers were still increasing. She cupped the clock behind her back, careful not to admit her mistake, and gave Link the biggest smile she could muster. Embarrassed, she took a time off the top of her head and, with a red face, shouted it at Link.

Link looked disappointed at her pseudo-time. She quickly re-evaluated what she had said.

"Oh. What I mean to say is ... who really cares about the time Link? As long as we beat 'em tonight, it doesn't matter!" Link's smile returned and Romani huffed in relief.

Romani had been sucked from her fantasy and thrown back into reality, but it didn't matter to her. Grasshopper was her friend: stable and true. That is what she needed, and she knew he wouldn't disappoint her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

The deserted lawn of Romani's Ranch was painted red at the hands of the setting sun.

The young girl raised her head toward the noise that cut through the crisp silence of the evening. Although she couldn't see him yet, she knew it was the hero on horseback that approached.

He had promised her he would return at sunset, and although she was sad to see him go, she said goodbye with unseen tears and shaking hands and watched as he disappeared through the gates. Later, when her emotions had caught up to her, she found that sadness wasn't the only thing his absence evoked in her – it was also fear.

"I'll be back", he had said. But how could she have really been sure? He was like that – one minute there, the next gone. One thing's for sure, Romani knew that although impatient, Grasshopper was never a liar. He would go to the ends of the earth to keep a promise, and with his word, she had become certain he would return that night.

So when he brought the roan pony to a halt in front of her, all doubt and worry left her. She simply hugged him in greeting when he dismounted and together they entered the little barn where her cows were sleeping.

There was a disturbance in the air – even the cows could feel it. They stomped their feet and groaned in their sleep, haunted by nightmares. Romani wanted nothing more than to brush her face against them and consol them, but now was not the time. They needed a plan, and she had one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

The operation started at 2.

"They run away at first light of the sun so we'll have to keep fending them off until then. You watch outside. Whatever happens do not let them into the barn! I'll take inside surveillance. They'll come from behind the barn too, so watch out."

That was all she had needed to say. Link had a certainty about him that told her he needed no more instruction.

And so he had slung his quiver onto his back (now filled with arrows found in the stocked crates around the farm) and headed out the door.

_Good luck Grasshopper._

She watched him until the soft thump of the door invaded her stare. She readjusted herself and focused on the task at hand.

Link stepped out into the chilly night air. The sun had fully disappeared behind the hills now, and the lack of light created eerie shapes in the dark. Link mounted Epona and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

But what happened next, Link would never have expected.

A blinding light flooded the area and Link shielded his eyes with his bow.

Then _they_ appeared. Small wavering lights dotted the grounds, and eventually solidified into ghostly figures.

Once Link's vision cleared, he followed the path of the nearest ghost. Sure enough it gravitated slowly towards the barn; arms out in front of it, lighting the way with glowing eyes, framed by a frilled head.

It seemed awkward at first; aiming at something that wasn't attacking him directly. Nonetheless, Link shrugged, lined the figure up with the loaded arrow and released it, sending it flying straight into the side of the ghost.

It let out a high-pitched shriek, then, with a sudden _pop_, it vanished, leaving no trace behind. The training had been useful. Link's muscles seemed to be accustomed to aiming to hovering targets, and his eyes scanned the horizon, just as he had done before. After that, Link's instincts took hold and he began to fire off arrows with extreme precision; each hitting a ghostly target.

_Shreik! Pop!_

Link eventually fell into a strategy. He wheeled Epona around one side of the barn, barely stopping as he evacuated the area of ghosts, then dashed to the other side and did the same. Back and forth, back and forth he went, straining his muscles to push Epona faster.

_Shreik! Pop!_

_Shreik! Pop!_

One after another they fell and Link's confidence sky-rocketed ... until he noticed what lie before him.

A massive wall of ghosts blocked out the horizon. Link hadn't realized that they were multiplying just as quickly as they were destroyed - maybe even faster.

He was already tired from the first wave and wiped his brow where sweat was beginning to drip. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

They were gaining on the barn, and there was little he could do. Epona stomped the ground in terror as they flowed past her, the tops of their heads just reaching her knees.

_Shreik! Pop!_

And then there were more.

_Shreik! Pop!_

And more.

... _Shreik ... Pop ..._

Link's hand flew to his quiver, and his fingers searched for a stray arrow, but there was only a single one left. Where should he embed this last arrow? Which one was the perfect target? There seemed to be no solution.

And then ...

"Hey!"

A cry from afar attracted Links attention from the sea of ghosts that flooded the ground around him. The violent shrieking and popping drew to a halt as the entire swarm turned to look at the source of the noise.

Link could easily make out the shape; it was too big to miss.

A fidgeting donkey stood hooked up to a large wagon, and at the wheel was a masked woman. The mask represented the familiar figure of a cow, fully equipped with horns and two big floppy ears.

At first the fiends seemed puzzled. They glared at the figure in silence. Then they began to float in synchronization, as one massive colony, towards the wagon.

In his distraction, Link had stopped fighting back. Now with the migration of the ghosts, he whipped his bow into position and knocked the final arrow. He began wildly contorting in his saddle, trying to aim for the potential threat ... only there was none.

_That one!_ Aim ...

_No wait! That one!_ Another aim.

But nothing provoked him to shoot. They all just hovered by, mesmerized by the pseudo-cow.

With a moment of composure, Link lifted his head to examine the ghost's mark.

Link gasped as he recognized the red-hair and slender figure.

_Romani!_

No, she was too tall to be Romani. Didn't Romani say she had a sister?

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was safe - which at the moment she wasn't.

As soon as the woman realized the attention was on her, she began to make her way out of the Ranch grounds, through the gate. But the cart wasn't fast enough; she clearly hadn't thought her plan out too well.

Link charged into action, but watched in helpless horror as the hoard of demons gained on her, eventually clinging to the wagon, and breaking the donkey's harness (who fled through the intended escape route).

He was still too far away; although faster, Epona had a hard time manoeuvring in the crowd and reared every so often with frustration, slowing them down. All Link could do was watch in horror as the ghosts piled onto the wagon, swallowing up the last glimpses of the structure.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Where. Was. Morning?_

Link clenched his jaw as he - once again – tried to gain control of a rearing Epona.

Link's mind buzzed as he tried to gather his thoughts, but nothing seemed to come to him.

His heart raced in his chest until it drowned out all other noise; no amount of training could have prepared him for this.

This mission _could not _fail. But was it going to?

Then something miraculous, and odd, and wonderful all at once happened.

The sound of a gawky birdsong pierced the air, overwhelming Link's jumbled thoughts and instantly filling his mind with one question: _what was _that?

No sooner had the question formed that it was answered.

Over his right shoulder Link watched as a flock of red-crowned, white feathered, clucking cuckoos came charging over the hill.

It looked to Link like there was a hundred of them, but it must have been an illusion created by their flailing bodies and flying feathers. He watched in complete bewilderment as the brigade of fowl raced past.

The last body to rise over the hill into view was a lanky, pale boy. His hair was first into view, as it stood at least a foot above his head in tall yellow spikes, but eventually the rest of him followed, with a stern look and clenched fists.

The most remarkable thing happened next.

A ring of cuckoos surrounded the ghosts and their carnage. They hung in the air, stunned by the birds, all thought of the cart lost. Was that fear they portrayed? It was hard to tell – their eyes still shed unwavering beams of yellow light, - but they had turned their backs on their quarry and were shying away from the cuckoos.

A chorus of crows was let off from the birds, causing the ghosts to clearly show unease. The huddled together and the same light from earlier this evening filled the area. One by one they vanished in a puff of smoke, until only the remnants of the cart remained.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: "The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved.**_

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Shhh!" Romani scolded Link with a look.

The two children knelt outside Cremia's room, with the door ajar, listening to the two people inside talk. The woman lay in bed, small scratches and purple bruises on her arms and legs, but otherwise unscathed. The man sat on a stool beside her and leaned his elbows on his knees to hear her clearer.

_After the battle was over, and Link had finally extracted some sense from that night, he lead Epona over to the fallen woman and, with the help of the cuckoo-boy, carried her back to her home, but not before Romani had caught sight of them._

_She had exited the barn at first light, signalled by a second round of crows from the cuckoos, with a look of uncontrollable delight on her face. Her smile shattered when as she scanned the field, which now looked like a battleground._

_When her eyes fell on her sister, limp on Epona's back, she began to run towards them, throwing her bow on the ground as she did so._

_Eventually the peculiar group of heroes made their way into the warm house. When Cremia had woken on her bed, Romani was right beside her, offering her fresh farm milk to strengthen her. She had looked exhausted, but wrapped her arms around her sister and murmured relieved words to her, saying "I was wrong. Oh, Romani, you were right all along, you smart little girl you"._

_The cuckoo boy had taken Romani's place next to the bed after she managed to pry Cremia's arms off her._

These are the events that brought the two friends to crouch with their heads pressed together, looking through the crack in the doorway, listening intently.

"I didn't believe her when she told me about them, you know?" Cremia had sat up, and held a bottle of milk between her clasped hands. "But when I heard the commotion outside, I woke up, and knew I had to do _something_. Some plan I had. Pssh. I thought using Romani's mask to lead them away would work but ..."

Cremia stared into her drink, as if to find answers there.

"How did you know it would work? _Your_ plan, I mean."

"Those things are afraid of the morning right? I knew they wouldn't leave until then." The boy looked a lot older now, with hunched shoulders and concerned look on his face.

"But cuckoos? Honestly?"

The boy let out a scratchy laugh that sounded like he had been in the Gereudo Desert too long.

"How do you know when to get up in the morning?"

Cremia looked puzzled. "Well, I guess I just get woken up by the sound of ... oh" realization crossed her face, "I get it now! Cuckoos only crow at dawn."

"So when they heard the cuckoos, they figured morning was on its way, and got scared off."

" . . . that's brilliant"

The boy blushed, showing extraordinarily bright on his pale cheeks.

" . . . Thank-you, Grog."

At this, Cremia took one of Grog's hands in hers and they sat looking into each other's eyes.

Romani giggled and took off running down the stairs, Link taking the cue and following her outside.

"Well I guess that's it then Grasshopper? What a night. I can't thank you enough. My cows are safe." For a moment they stood in silence, and watched as the sun stretched its hands across the rest of the field, as if to remind the two the powerful role it had played.

Epona stood there waiting for her friend, and whinnied softly. Link got on.

"You'll come and visit again soon, won't you?" Romani almost wanted to beg him to stay, but knew that would be useless; it just wasn't in him to stay long.

Link simply smiled down at her, and made a face like "you couldn't keep me away if you tried". It was a silent promise, but a promise nonetheless.

Romani waved after him until he was well out of sight, and listened to the sound of hooves fade, as the morning sun grew stronger.

_We did it ... we won._

_Thank you ... Little Hero._


End file.
